Psychic Phantom
by mmtrackstar11
Summary: Jessica Marie Winchester isn't just Sam Winchesters daughter. Ashton Dean Winchester isn't just Dean Winchester's son. Follow theirs lifes as they go through highschool and hunt supernatural beings.
1. New School, new Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything supernatural, like Dean, Sam or the 1967 Chevy Impala. I do own everything else though…. **

**A/N: This is a remake of my Winchester Girls don't lie they get even, but it's a totally different story and not put in Jess's point of view.**

**Phantom Psychic**

_Thirteen years ago…._

"_Sam!" A petite brunette hollered walking into the bedroom._

"_Yeah, Kate?" Her husband asked coming out of the bathroom._

"_Do you have to go hunting tonight?" Kate asked him plopping down on the bed. Kate was short and Sam towered over her while she was standing, so she always preferred to sit down. Her green eyes glistened as Sam began an explaining to his wife._

"_It's just for the night, and Tasha's next door to call if you need her," he then sat down by the brunette and kissed her on her cheek. "Besides if the baby gives you any trouble Jace's always right there to help too._

_Kate sighed, but nodded her head at her husband. Suddenly the doorbell rang and somebody barged through the house._

"_Sammy! Hurry up!" Sam's older brother yelled form the bottom of the stairs._

_Sam kissed his wife on her forehead then grabbed his bag from the other end of the bed._

"_I'll be back probably late tonight, so please don't wait up."_

_He then was out the door and down the stairs to his broter. The father made his way to the play pen where his six-month-old daughter was sleeping._

"_Sweet dreams, Jessie" he smiled then turned around to a little boy tugging at his jacket._

"_Daddy, when are you going to be home?" the four-year-old asked with the biggest brown eyes looking up at his father. The look reminded Sam so much of the look he could give at any moment._

"_Late tonight, Jason," he told him roughing the boy's hair. The little boy hugged his father then moved over to his mother, who had just come down the stairs._

"_See ya," Dean said dragging his younger brother out the door._

"_Bye Kate," Sam then added, "Jason, watch out for Jessie." He left on his hunt._

**Later that night…**

_Crash!_

_Kate's eye's shot open in a heartbeat. She knew where that noise had come from. Slowly crawling out of her bedroom she made her way down to her daughter's nursery. Opening the door she saw a man standing over her baby's crib._

"_Sam?" she asked as she began to yawn._

"_Shhhh," came the response._

_Kate shrugged and made her way down to the kitchen figuring she should get a bottle out of the sink._

_Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and her phone began to ring making the young mother jump._

_The called id read 'Sam' and Kate's eyes widened with horror. She raced upstairs to see her baby, but was to late. Her last words were "Jessie!"_

_Meanwhile just outside the house Sam and Dean were pulling in the driveway. The car was still Dean's baby, a 1967 Chevy Impala. The younger brother had his cell phone in his hand and a worried look on his face._

"_Sammy, calm down. I bet she's just sleeping." Dean said glancing over at his brother._

"_I shouldn't of left. It's Jessie's six-month birthday," Sam muttered to himself. "Why didn't I stay home?"_

_Shortly after the young hunter said those words he heard a scream. Ears pricking up in the air, Sam raced out of the car before Dean had time to shut of the engine. Plowing right through the front door, Sam made his way up to his little girl's room._

_Throwing open the door, all he saw was his baby in her crib smiling at the sight of her father. It didn't take long for Sam to make his way over to the crib and on his way happened to glance at the ceiling._

"_Kate!" the younger brother screamed grabbing the baby out of the crib. Dean was in the room just a few seconds after hearing his brother screaming. The older brother saw Sam's horrified look and dared to look at the ceiling._

"_Daddy?" a small voice asked from the doorway._

"_Jace, get your sister outside as fast as you can," Sam ordered his son handing him the boy's sister. "Now Jace, go!"_

_The little boy was out of the house in no time followed shortly by the two brothers. A huge explosion suddenly occurred and Sam leaped in the arm barely in time to protect his children. His wife was already gone he couldn't lose them too._

_An hour later, Sam was holding a baby in his right arm and his other arm was around his shaken up son. Approaching to give comfort, Dean came close to his little brother._

"_Not again," Sam shook his head. "Why?" then paused. "No. Never again."_

**Present**

Ding-a-ling-a-ling

A hand shot out form underneath the blanket and landed on the ringing alarm clock. Slowly following the hand, the covers were thrown off the bed to reveal a tired fourteen-year-old girl yawning. The girl slipped out of bed and into the bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom her shoulder length light brown hair was scrunched to perfection and the sleep was out of her eyes. After changing into her favorite ripped pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. On the shirt, smack dab in the middle, was a dark blue smiley face.

Finally throwing on a Hollister blue jacket, the girl slipped on a pair of flip-flops and grabbed her necklace of the nightstand. Besides a few pictures the necklace was all the brunette had left of her mother. She smiled putting it around her neck.

"Jessie!" a voice belonging to her father called from the room next door.

"Coming!" Jess yelled back exiting her room a few seconds later.

The Winchesters lived in a small apartment in Lawrence, Kansas. They had moved to the house over the weekend to move closer to their uncle. Jess hadn't seen her cousins since she was ten or so, but her uncle came around frequently.

"Jess, remember your name is Madison Carter, okay?" Sam explained to his daughter. She was the only one left since his wife died and his son was off at college.

"Yeah, but why can't I just go by Jess this time?" she asked already knowing the answer. Her dad hunted supernatural beings like demons with her uncle. It wouldn't matter what name she used if her dad and uncle weren't wanted criminals for many things including murders.

"You know why," Sam answered his daughter pulling her close and kissing her on the forehead. "Now, get to school."

Jess's cousins didn't know about the hunts their father went on and the girl sometimes wished they did, so she could see them more and talk to them about what she has seen.

Finally arriving at school, Jess grabbed her schedule and made her way to her locker. School had started for other student a few weeks ago, but this was Jess's first day all year. Arriving at her locker she noticed a few girls and boys looking at her. She shrugged it off and opened her locker.

"Hi, you must be new here," a voice assumed from behind her. Jess turned around to greet the girl. "I'm Cheyenne, and you are?"

"Madison"

"Well, Madison, welcome to Lawrence High School and I'll see you later."

The girl had red hair that when she turned around to leave almost hit Jess in the face. The brunette just nodded her head and headed off to class.

All the way across the school Ashton Winchester and Cole Andrews were talking at their lockers.

"Conner, did you here? There's a new freshman and she's supposed to be hot," Cole exclaimed to his best friend. Connor was Ashton's fake name, but he didn't know it. He thought it was his real name and Ashton was just a nickname his cousin's called him for fun.

"Haven't seen her yet. Besides don't you have a girlfriend?" Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Um," Cole thought putting his hand behind his blonde head and shrugged. " I really don't know if I do or not."

The other boy laughed.

"I get more girls than you and I even no if I have a girlfriend or not."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the blonde asked showing question in his blue eyes.

Ashton gave a cocky smile like one his father had perfected.

"Do I?" he paused thinking "Maybe I should check out this freshman girl."

It was Cole's turn to laugh then. The bell rang suddenly and the boys made their ways to the classrooms.

During lunch, Jess sat with Cheyenne and the girl's friends. They seemed nice to the new girl, but she knew they were the popular girls. Getting up to dumper her tray she crashed into another girl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Jess started to apologize, but the other girl just shook her head and started to pick up her food.

"It's okay," she smiled at the brunette.

"I'm Madison, and you are?" Jess asked cleaning the macaroni noodles that flew off her tray into her hair.

"Kaylee," she stood up and the girl's walked over to the trashcan talking to each other. While they were talking, Ashton and Cole entered the cafeteria as the "cool" sophomores they were.

"See the new girl?" Cole asked arriving in the lunch line.

"No, but Quincy's a freshman too, so maybe she met her already."

"Your geeky little sister?" Cole asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be talking. The only reason your calling her that is cause she's the only one who can beat you in academics from seniors to kindergarteners." Ashton retorted.

Cole was gifted and was discovered or his smarts the second he entered preschool and could already read chapter books. Of course, he dumbed down a little bit when Ashton moved to Lawrence in 1st grade.

After filling up there lunch trays, the boys sat down at a table with some of their friends, who just happened to be talking about the new girl, and how Cheyenne, a very rich freshman, already made friends with the girl.

"Isn't that the new girl with Kaylee?" one of the boys asked pointing to the girls that had just thrown their trays away.

Ashton almost choked on his food because he couldn't believe the new girl would be hanging out with a girl the popular girls hated and because he thought the girl looked really familiar.

"Come on, Connor, let's go talk to her," his best friend ordered dragging Ashton over to where the girl's were.

"Hello ladies," Ashton greeted giving them one of his cocky smiles.

"Madison, this is Cole and Ashton," Kaylee then added quickly, "and put that smile away she hasn't even been here a whole day and your already hitting on her, Ashton."

Jess's eyes widened, she knew that smile by heart. It was the one she saw on her uncle's face when he was trying to get somebody to do something for him. The brunette knew who the boy was now. It was her cousin, Ashton.

"Um, nice to meet you, but I have to get going," Jess explained as she walked to the door.

"Me too," Ash said.

After he said bye to his friends he took off to follow Jess. Little did he know, she was waiting for him just outside. When he turned the corner, he ran right into her.

"Hi Ashton."


	2. Dinnertime, and memories

**Disclaimer: I do not Sam, Dean, the Impala, or anything else on Supernatural. I do own everything else though.**

"My name's Connor, not Ashton," the boy said confused giving her a weird look with his hazel eyes.

"oh," she said confused, "I swear your name was Ashton."

"No," he said slowly.

"So your not Ashton Winchester, my cousin I haven't seen since I was ten?" Jess asked the auburn hair boy.

"Look," he started, "only two people have ever called me anything close to that which was Ash, and the two people are both dead."

Jess was shocked at what Ashton had told her. She knew she was one of those two people, but she wasn't dead, not the even injured.

"Maybe," she paused, "maybe I was mistaken. Maybe your not the kid, who let me run into his room at night. Maybe I just thought you were somebody else."

Jess turned around to leave when she felt her cousin put his hand on her arm together to turn her back around. When she turned back around the two locked eyes and Ashton knew whom she was.

"Your name's not really Madison is it?" he asked her.

"No."

"It's Jessie isn't it?" A smile lit up on the brown haired girl's face.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Marie Winchester. Your not dead cousin."

"I'm Connor Dean Martin or I guess Ashton Winchester," he then paused. "I miss you."

A sudden urge came over Jess and she hugged Ashton not wanting to let go. Startled by the sudden hug, Ashton smiled and hugged her back. It just happened that Kaylee and Cole were exiting the lunchroom in search of their friends, only to find them hugging each other. Cole started to cough, which split the other two apart quickly.

"Um" Ashton muttered trying to think of something to say.

"I got to get to class," the brunette told them and walked off slowly soon followed by her knew and curious friend.

"Dude, you met the girl a few minutes ago and she already gave you a hug," Cole stared. "Dang, I wish I was you."

"Yeah," Ashton answered putting his hand on the back of his head. Cole looked like he was about to say something, but the bell suddenly rang and the boys had to split up to find their class.

That night the auburn haired boy stay looking through pictures trying to find some of his long lost cousin. When he finally found one a great memory flooded into his mind.

"_Ashy, where are you going?" A small six-year-old girl asked appearing at the older boy's door._

"_I'm running away, I don't want a new baby," the seven-year-old replied to his cousin._

"_Why not?" she asked innocently._

"_Mommy and Daddy would stop paying attention to me with a new baby around."_

"_Who told you that?" Jess asked him giving him a trademark puppy eye look._

"_Jason."_

"_My brother doesn't know anything besides Quincy and Mary will still be here with you," she told him._

"_They'd like the baby, their already hoping it's a girl."_

"_I'll won't forget you," the small girl replied sincerely looking her cousin in the eyes._

The next thing Ash remembered was hugging her and deciding to stay home.

"Connie?" a little voice belonging to his baby brother, Johnny whispered from the door.

"What kid?" Ashton asked starting to put the pictures back in the box.

"Mommy says it's time," smiling at the seven-year-old, the fifteen year old picked him up for a piggy back ride downstairs for supper.

Jess sat down for supper with her father. Jason had just called and said he would be home that weekend from college. The brunette rolled her eyes at the thought. They maybe siblings, but they could never get along. The only nice thing Jason ever did for Jess was carry her out of the burning house where their mother died. She didn't even know he had done that.

"So how was your first day of school?" Sam asked his daughter.

"Fine," Jess replied taking a bite of the McDonald's cheeseburger in front of her. The Winchester's rarely had a home cooked meal. They usually had takeout r T.V. dinners, but because of all the training both are put throw it doesn't do much to them.

"Make any new friends?" he father asked her.

"Just this girl named Kaylee," Jess replied she didn't want to tell about her cousin and Cole, also she didn't consider Cheyenne a friend.

"Your Uncle's coming over and then were leaving on a hunt, are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yes sir," Jess replied involuntary. They then finished up their supper and the fourteen-year-old headed off to her room hearing the doorbell ring a few minutes later.

"Jess, I'm leaving," was yelled, but not to loud because the apartment was small enough it didn't take much noise for somebody across the building to here it.

"Bye Dad," she said exiting her room. "Be safe," Sam pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," he told her.

"Love you too," was the reply.

Once the brothers had left the house, Jess got ready for her own hunt. She wasn't supposed to go on hunts without her father or uncle, but she loved the adventure to much and plus she had found herself her own partner.

After slipping on a pair of camouflage capris, a new shirt, and her favorite brown jacket and a hand brace, she started to grab some weapons. Grabbing her .45 she slipped it behind her waist and grabbed her extra one in case Ashton needed it. She also grabbed some holy water, rock salt, and two knives. After checking the phone book for Ashton's address she exited the house.

Ashton had been sitting on the steps since he heard his parents fighting about something. He had a feeling he should listen in and he had nothing else better to do, so that's how he ended up on the stairs.

"Sam can't be in town, Dean," he mother started, "Ashton and Jess were so close and if he learns she's not dead I don't what he'll do."

"Tasha, he won't find out it's been four years and Same made sure Jess wouldn't slip up on her fake name in front of him," her husband explained.

"What if she tells him, though?" Ashton's mom's voice was shaken.

"Tell him what?" his father asked quietly back.

"That he died," she told Dean.

Ashton's eyes shocked and quietly walked up to his room, were he was still located when he heard a tapping on his window. The hazel eye's darted to the window, where Jess's face suddenly appeared. Surprised Ashton jumped and fell of his bed. That sent the green-eyed girl into giggles that the boy could hear. Putting his fingers to his lips, he opened the window to talk to his cousin.

"What?" he whispered.

"I've come to show you why I've been gone for so long," she smirked at him.

"Look I'm not in the mood to anywhere, especially with you,," Ashton explained infusing on the you part.

"Ashy, please," she begged him giving a certain look. The look isn't what him change his mind, it was 'Ashy' only Jess was ever allowed to call him that and it brought back memories.

"Okay, I'll come," she smiled and slid into the room.

"First though you need to change." Jess started digging through his dresser drawers throwing him a pair of old jeans at t-shirt and told him to put on old tennis shoes. Grabbing a jacket and his cell phone the exited the house quietly through the window. Ashton was going on his first hunt and he didn't even know it. Jess wasn't telling him anything just letting him guess.

"Here," Jess said while handing him the gun. Now Ash was scared.


	3. First hunt and the truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, or the impala. I do own everything else……I think.**

**A/N: I like to say there was a typo in the first chapter... Kaylee should of said Connor not Ashton. Sorry, for the typo I'll try harder to make sure this story is mistake free.**

"A gun?" Ashton asked trying not to let her hear the fear in his voice.

"Relax, it's filled with rock salt," she then added after receiving a confused look from her cousin. "It doesn't kill people, but it sure hurts like hell."

"Okay," the boy slowly answered. "Now, why do we have funs filled with this rock salt?"

"I hunt things, things you wouldn't believe," Jess kept glancing at Ash as she spoke to make sure he was still with her. "Demons, ghosts, werewolves, vampires you name it. I hunt it."

"Are you on crack?" the older cousin asked stopping abruptly.

"What? No!" she started to explain, "When I was six months old a demon came into my house and killed my mother, since then I've been traveling from town to town trying to find the thing that killed her with my dad and sometimes Jason. My dad taught me all the things I know about hunting and your dad helped him."

"Are you saying my dad hunts things that don't exist?" he then muttered to himself. "What kind of family was I born into?"

"Your dad saved my dad from a fire a long time ago, and that's when all the hunting stuff started." When Ashton didn't reply Jess went on. "Have you ever wandered where your dad went all the time?"

"No. Not really. I just thought he was working and stuff," the auburn haired boy replied.

"I'll explain more later were here now," the green-eyed girl walked off into an old abandoned warehouse.

"Why are we here?" Ashton whispered when he caught up to his cousin.

"A lot of killings were happening here a few years ago and when they tried to reopen this place four people were killed working all around the same room," She paused for a second. "The operator's room."

Jess walked off in search of the room with her older cousin not to far behind. HE didn't want her to know he was scared, but the brunette could already tell.When they arrived at the operator's room, the young girl picked the lock and they enetered. She slowly grabbed an object out of her back pocket.

"What is that?" Ashton asked her.

"An EMF Meter," Jess replied. "It reads electromagnetic frequencies."

"Okay, but why does it look like a busted up walk-man?"

"Cause that's what your dad made it out of, it's homemade." The green-eyed girl smiled.

Ashton just nodded his head totally lost. When the device started beeping constantly, Jess moved closer while Ashton moved to where she had just been standing. Suddenly, a knife flew out of nowhere and went whizzing by Ashton's head barely missing him.

"Is this place rigged? Are you setting me up? Am I on Punk'd? Do I get to meet Ashton Kutcher? Cause like we have the same first name!" the boy started to ramble. Jess rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Be quiet."

"Me be quiet? You be quiet," he spat back.

Out of nowhere a figure appeared in front of Jess. She slowly took out her un and fired at the spirit causing it to disappear.

"What the hell was that?" Ashton asked walking up to his cousin.

"That was what we're hunting," the brunette then slipped a paper out of her back pocket. Taking a flashlight to get a better look, the hazel-eyed boy peered over her shoulder to read too.

"Her bones are buried under a weeping willow in the back yard," she glanced at her cousin before shoving the paper back in her pocket.

"Why do we need to find her bones?" Ashton asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"We have to salt and burn them, duh," Jess was getting annoyed by all of his questions. This was probably the easiest hunt she had ever been on, but he was making it hard. "Come on, let's get out of her before she comes back. She has a tendency to throw knives at people."

Ashton gulped and followed his cousin out to the back of the building. When they arrived around back the first thing Jess noticed was there were at least six different weeping willows.

"Great," she sighed taking the paper and flashlight out again.

Ashton went closer to the trees examining a few of them closely.

"Is this one it?" he asked pointing to a weeping willow that had a stick woven to look like a cross, stuck into the ground right by it.

"There's only one way to see," the brunette smiled, she was happy that her cousin was actually being helpful. Throwing him a shovel the two teens dug until finally they struck the coffin.

"You want to light it?" Jess asked him throwing the gasoline and salt on the bones. "I mean it is your first time and all."

"Sure," Ashton smiled taking the match out of her hand. After striking it against the side of the box, the boy threw the match into the coffin and they sat there watching the bones burn.

"Can I ask you something," the auburn-haired boy turned towards his cousin.

"Sure," Jess said sitting down on the grass in front of the fire.

"If you're Jess, then where's Jason?" Ashton asked her.

"My brother's at college, and I hope he never comes back," the brunette didn't really want to talk about her brother.

"What's wrong with him? Don't you miss your brother?"

"If I missed him I would've gone with him when he offered." The fire was beginning to die down and soon it would be gone.

"Wait, he offered you to leave this hunting stuff behind and you didn't? Why? No offense, but I would rather live with my brother instead of hunting," he sighed.

"Well, I like hunting and my brother and I just don't get along. Did you ever wonder why I hung out with you more than Quincy? I wanted a big brother, who would care for me and you seemed to be that for me," she asked looking straight into his hazel eyes.

The older cousin was speechless he didn't know what to say to her. He just wanted to sit here and look into the fire. Of course that didn't last. As soon as the fire died, Jess was up and ready to leave.

"Come on, we got to get you home before your mom finds out your gone," she said offering him her hand. He took it and they began to gather up their stuff.

"Hey Ash?" the brunette had broken the silence that had been going for a few minutes since they had started walking.

"Huh?" he asked watching the headlights coming towards them from the distance.

"How's Mary doing?" she asked.

"My dad and her got in a fight and she took of for college. Haven't seen her since," Ashton answered softly. His sister was a soft spot because they had become close and he hated losing her like that.

"Oh." The silence came again and it was still there for a few minutes. They were still walking quietly when a car pulled up beside them.

"Hey kids, need a ride?" Jess froze. She knew that voice. Taking a quick glance at the auburn-haired boy next to her she answered.

"Sorry, I'm supposed to not get rides from strangers," she lied. She knew who the guy was and she knew the car too.

"Jessica." Now Ashton was confused. He finally took a glance at the car and knew why she it had pulled over. He knew the car too. It was his dad's.

"Oh crap," he moaned when the car stopped and to men got out.

"That's right Connor, oh crap." His dad smiled at him.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Uncle Dean.'

"So, I'm guessing you to know who each other are?" Sam asked glancing at his daughter.

"Yes sir," she sighed back. "Dad, I can explain."

"Not now Jess, we'll talk later about that. What I want to know right now is why you to are walking along the side of the road at night?"

"I told him."

Now, both the brothers looked shocked and Jess head was down. Ashton was now confused and decided he should say something.

"Look, I know Jess shouldn't of told me about this supernatural stuff and we can't take it back, but what I want to know is why didn't you tell me about it?" Ash asked looking back at his father. "Also, why you changed my real name."

"Just tell him," Sam told his older brother taking his eyes of his daughter's to look at Dean. "If you don't then somebody else will."

Jess knew she was in for it, but Ashton had a right to know about what had happened to him and everything else.

"See this is what happened…."

"_Jessie! Where are you?" An 11-year-old asked running through the woods. He saw the creature take off with her and he was determined to find his cousin. _

_The camping trip didn't turn out how it was supposed too, but none of there vacations ever did. It also left the little kids in nightmares and Jessica wouldn't even be able to sleep at night. _

"_Jessie!" he sprinted off still looking for her not noticing the creature coming for him too._

"_Dean! Jess and Ash are gone!" the younger brother yelled checking all the tents only finding a their oldest children and a scared 10-year-old hugging her sister and cousin for dear life. _

"_Dad it got them!" Jason yelled at Sam trying to get out of the younger girl's grip, but having no luck._

"_Jason, we got you guys in a circle so don't leave and protect them!" Sam ordered his son. " Watch out for them, were going to find the other two."_

_Sam and Dean took of in search of the creature. It wasn't right. They didn't think a wendigo would be located in the camping grounds. They had searched all the new articles and couldn't find anything about one being here, so they thought it would be a great place to bring their kids. Boy, were they wrong._

"_Sam, I found his lair!" Dean yelled over at his younger brother. The men were both frantic trying to find their children._

_When they finally got in they found the kids hanging by their hands and passed out. Sam worked on getting them down as Dean went in search of the Wendigo. The next thing Sam heard was a shot and Dean was back._

"_He's gone, Sammy. Burned the son of a bitch to the ground," he was smiling. "Now, let's get out of here and two the hospital."_

"_Okay, so now there isn't a Ashton or Jessica Winchester got it?" Dean was explaining to the children. "So, Jason, you can't let it slip Ashton is still alive and the same goes to you, Mary, there never was a Jessica Winchester."_

"By the time you woke up, Sam had taken his kids of to their grandparents house and you had suffered enough head trauma you believed when we told you Jess wasn't real and must have been some girl you met in your dreams. We convinced you, I was an only child and your name was Connor not Ashton."

"Why?" the auburn-haired boy asked his father.

"We didn't want you figuring about the supernatural beings, but when Jess here tried to bring you back to life they moved here, so she could see you again."

"What I don't get is how you kept Quincy quiet about it," the brunette questioned her uncle.

"We told her she had been having a nightmare and none of that happened because she had fallen asleep by the time we came back with you two that she didn't remember even going to the hospital. We even convinced her, Ash's name was Connor and he had just fallen out of a tree and hit his head." Dean explained.

"How come Jess got to know about all this, but I was left out?" the hazel-eyed boy asked leaving Dean speechless. Sam took it up to answer his nephew.

"She found out when I shot a spirit right in front of her. We tried to keep it a secret. Jason and Mary knew too, but they had known for a while, so they could you keep guys safe."

"Wait? Jason knew!" Jess exclaimed. "He lied to me!" she then walked to the car and got in the backseat. Slamming the door behind her she just sat there not wanting to talk

"Well, this is going to be a long drive home," Dean announced getting into the driver's seat. Sam hopping into the passenger's seat followed that and then Ashton got in the back. When they arrived at the apartment Jess got out and went straight to her room.

"I'll talk to her," Sam sighed. "Good luck with Tasha, Dean. Bye Ash."

When the father and son arrived at their own home, the sun was rising.

"Dad, do we have to tell mom about this?" the boy asked Dean.

"Sooner or later, she's going to find out."

"I chose later," Ash replied getting out of the car. He was asleep the second he hit his bed a few minutes later.

When he awoke a few hours later slipped into the shower and got ready for school. When he got there he couldn't keep his open eyes and ended up falling asleep in two of his classes and wanted desperately to talk to Jess. She was avoiding him the morning and he finally caught up to her by her locker.

"So, when's are next hunt, Jessie?" he asked leaning up against another locker. He received her slamming her locker.

"There isn't going to be another one for awhile. I'm grounded and I don't think your dad will want you going on another one without training, which is what I'll be doing for the next two weeks." She sighed leaning up against her own locker.

Ash was about to ask how you train for hunting when Cole came up.

"Dude, where were you last night? I was trying to call you. Girls kept calling me last night!" the blonde-haired smiled at his best friend. "Okay, so they were calling to ask where you were, but they still called me."

Ashton rolled his eyes at Cole, but his eyes turned to see Jess leave to go talk to Kaylee.

"Hey Madison," her new friend greeted her. "What's up with the long face?"

"Nothing really, just been grounded for two weeks."

"That sucks," Kaylee said trying to comfort her friend. "I was going to see if you wanted to hang out this weekend too."

"Oh, I'll ask maybe my dad will let me off since I'm just starting to make friends," she told the blonde.

The Friday when Jess walked into the house she saw something she was hoping she wouldn't have too.

"Hi Jessie," it said to her.

"Hi Jason."

**Okay, I need some ideas………I have some, but not to make this story really good. If you have any just tell me please! Much needed…..oh and Thanks for reading!**


	4. Jason and shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or the Impala…..I do own everything else in this story…..I think.

**Hope you like this new chapter!**

"_Hi Jessie," it said to her._

"_Hi Jason."_

Memories flooded Jess's mind as she saw her brother for the first time in two years. She hated him for leaving, but mostly for leaving her. All the fourteen-year-old wanted was to be a family again, but Jason and Sam always seemed to fight because they were both stubborn.

"You've grown up…." Jace smiled at his little sister.

"Yep," she replied harshly back.

"Jessie, be nice," Her father warned her.

"It's Jess."

"What?" the tone off his voice gave Jess the knowledge it was her second warning, but she didn't care. All she really wanted was to get out of the room.

"Not Jessie, it's Jess," she stated looking her father in the eyes.

"Room, now!" he ordered her. The young brunette didn't think twice and just went her room, slamming the door on the way.

She jumped on to her bed and tears flowed down her cheeks. The girl, who never cried, always fought with her fists and didn't care what people thought, was sobbing into her pillow. A half an hour later, Jess was still crying and her brother came in to talk to her.

"Jess, are you okay?" he asked her remembering to not call her Jessie. He received a pillow into his face as a reply. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I mean I don't know why your mad at me, but I'm sorry okay?"

Jess sat up wiping her tears so that she could focus on her brother.

"You left me. You left me alone. You always left me alone."

Something struck Jason inside. This wasn't his little sister. His little sister would hate him, but never cry and just keep everything bottled up inside. He sometimes thought of her more as a little brother because she acted more like a guy.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

" Every time I needed you, you were never there," tears still came down her cheeks, but not as hard as they were earlier. Jess felt better after the crying, but she hadn't cried in so long she forgot how to stop. She even started hiccupping.

"Jessie, you're not making since," the young girl didn't seem to notice her brother call her Jessie and looked at him with her green eyes. They were the only thing she had of her mother's. Jason had Sam's eyes, hair, height, and everything else from him. Jess had Sam's hair and other features, but the girl's eyes were like her mother's. It made her unique, and always reminded the boys of the woman that died so many years ago.

"You went away to college. I needed you. You just left," she told him, the tears finally beginning to stop.

"I offered you to come, but you said no."

"I didn't want you to leave me and dad. I wanted you stay with us. Even when we were little you left me. I was the one left at our grandparents when you guys went hunting. I was the one that had to start the new schools by myself because my brother was gone at college," she explained to her brother.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I really am."

"That's not all. Before I even learned about all this supernatural stuff and what was haunting my dreams, you always left me to hang out with Mary and I didn't have an older brother to help me out. I had become so close to Ashton because you leaving and then he was taken away from me." She then paused to wipe a tear and take a breath. "And you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?" Jason asked putting a shoulder around his little sister.

"That Ashton was alive. You knew it. Dad knew it. Uncle Dean knew it, but no I wasn't allowed to know. Dad only told me in the first place because I went to the crossroads to try and bring him back from the dead and that was after the demon already told me."

"Wait, you went to the crossroads? Jess! Those are dangerous. You could of sold you soul to the devil," he scolded his little sister. In response, she shoved his arm off her shoulder.

"That wasn't important. It was I had to rely on a demon to bring the only person that treated me like a sister or even a friend when I younger. I was always the freak and I never knew why, but my brother knew and he wouldn't tell," Jess was on a role. She had all this stuff she wanted to tell her brother buddle up inside and now she was getting it all out.

"Dad told me not too, he wanted to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe? All I wanted was my older brother to comfort me. Did you know when you were away with dad I had the worst nightmares in the world. They were so bad Grandma heard my blood curling screams and I wouldn't wake. I would sit there screaming. I needed my brother there, but he wasn't. He was trying to keep the world safe, but not his little sister."

"You know I would do anything for you right?" he paused for his little sister to answer, but she never did. "Did you know when mom died I saved your life? I carried you out of the building because dad was an emotional wreck and Uncle Dean finally pulled him out just in time."

"You saved me?" Jess asked sort of surprised.

"Yeah, do remember when you remember when you were like 5 and were in the hospital for ammonia? That really was a Shtriga and I volunteered myself to save your life. Scariest thing I ever had to do, but I did it. I did it for you."

Jess had a sudden impulse to just hug her brother. Instead of letting it pass she wrapped her arms around her brother sobbing into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to her brother.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause, you weren't just protecting the world. You were protecting me too. Cause I'm part of that world. Thanks."

Jason stayed with his baby sister till she fell asleep. When she did, he slipped her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Jessie."

Jason then walked out of the room to talk to his father. While all this was going on Ashton was having his own troubles, they just weren't as severe.

"Dude, you suck," Cole laughed at his best friend. He was staying over for the weekend while his dad went out on a business trip, which pretty much meant he was out getting drunk and the blonde didn't want to be home alone for the weekend.

"Yeah well your not much better," Ashton retorted throwing down the plastic guitar. They had been playing Guitar Hero 2 for a few hours now and he hadn't even passed a song. Cole had passed a few and was taking full advantage at beating his best friend in something that didn't involve real work.

"Man, I'm hungry," the hazel-eyed boy stated snatching the Dorito's out of Cole's hands. That left the other boy astonished for a second and a chip sticking out of his mouth before he went back to eating.

"What should we do? I mean its only 1 am there has to be something to do." He asked shaking his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"How go to bed. I'm tired. Haven't got much sleep in the past few days."

"No fun, Connor, no fun," the other boy shook his head. A pillow came flying at his head and in a few seconds both boys were passed out. Ashton was halfway on the bed and halfway on the floor and Cole was flopped out all over the reclined chair.

The next morning Jess was the second one up in the little apartment. Sam had beaten her up, but he rarely got many hours of sleep anyways, so she never expected to ever wake up before him. Jason was out cold on the couch and her dad was sitting at the little table reading the newspaper.

"Hi dad," Jess smiled coming in and kissing him on the cheek.

"Somebody must be in a better mood," he said not even looking up from the paper.

"Yeah, can I hang out with Kaylee today?" Jess asked grabbing a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with milk.

"Whose Kaylee?" he asked finally putting down the newspaper.

"A friend. She wants me to go to the mall with her."

"Your grounded," Her father simply stated.

"Aw, come on, Dad, it's not like I'm going to tell her anything. Please," Jess begged Sam. She didn't have very many friends and took advantage of it when she met somebody, who wanted to actually be her friend.

Sam Winchester was worried for his daughter. She wasn't the freak little girl that he was used to. Jess didn't come with new ways to hunt or kill the neighbor's cat trying to complete a pretend exorcism. Boys were starting to notice her and it wouldn't be long until she started dating.

"Fine, but your home tonight. Were going out to dinner. Uncle Dean's coming with Mary," a smile lit up on Sam's daughter's face.

"Thanks," she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her cell phone. "I didn't know Mary was in town," she stated putting the phone up to her ear.

"Will talk more about it later. Right now do you need ride?" he asked.

"No, Kaylee said she could pick me up," Jess's smile faded quickly. She didn't want Kaylee to nowhere she lived. "Never mind. Do you think Jason could drop me off at her house? I can get her address."

"Yeah sure," Sam answered. A few minutes later Jess was off the phone and jumping on her brother trying to wake him up. All the way across Lawrence, Ashton and Cole were just waking up.

Ashton woke up with his head on the floor and his feet all the way across the bed. When he tried to get up he fell all the way off the bed and hit his head.

"Ow!" he half yelled and half yawned. Once he finally got in a sitting position he took the closet thing, which happened to be a shoe, and threw it at his best friend.

Cole yawned sitting up. For some reason he had a sock stuck to his head and food all over his feet. He tried to say something, but his mouth was dry and nothing came out. After taking a drink of what he was hoping was a drink, he ran his hand threw his hair.

"Good morning sunshine!" Ashton smiled from the floor. It finally occurred to Cole that his friend had started out on the bed earlier and must have fallen off. "Whatcha dream about?"

"Lollipops and Candy Canes," was the grumpy reply. Ashton was a morning person while Cole was a night owl.

"Hey Connor! You need to go to the mall today and buy some basketball shoes," Ashton's mom yelled from down the stairs.

"Well, I guess I found what were going today," the hazel-eyed for smiled at his best friend. It wasn't long until the boys were at the mall eating at the food courts. There are only two things Ash can't live without and they are food and girls, so when they go to the mall it is usually were you find him.

"Hey Maddie, want to go get some ice cream?" Kaylee asked her friend as they walked out of a store.

"Sure, let's go," the brunette smiled. As they were waiting in line they noticed Ashton and Cole, Kaylee noticed her friend smiling at them.

"You like Connor don't you?" she asked.

"What? No, no, no," Jess kept repeating trying to get that out of her head. Something else caught Jess's eye though. A familiar person was walking around sort of shady like by the boys.

"Who is that?" Jess asked herself. When it finally came to her, she almost dropped her ice cream.

"Kaylee, I admit it I like Connor, want to go talk to them?" she asked hoping her friend would go for it.

"Oh my gosh, Mad, let's go," the blonde grabbed Jess's arm and they walked over to the boys.

"Hi guys," Kaylee greeted as they got close.

"Hey."

"Sup?"

"Hello," Jess was the last one to reply. Her green eyes were shifting around keeping her eyes on the boy sitting a few tables down.

"What brings you guys here?" Ash asked glancing at Jess, who gave him a small smile and kept looking around.

"Shopping," Kaylee answered.

"Then where are your bags?" Cole asked earning a smack in the back of the head.

"Um, I'm going to go get some fries, you want to come with me, Madison?" Ash asked standing up.

"Sure," she smiled walking over to the counter with him.

"You okay?" he asked stopping to look at Jess. She kept looking everywhere to make sure the guy was still in her sight.

"No," she sighed. "It's Zack."


	5. Just another day at school

**A/N: I bet most of you were like, nope she's not going to finish this story, but guess what!! I'm still writing it! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except, Jessica, Kaylee, Cole, and Ashton.**

Ashton gave his cousin a cocky smile.

"Who's Zack?" he asked in a singsong voice trying to find the guy she kept glazing at. "Your boyfriend?"

Jess smacked her cousin in the stomach and glared at him.

"No, he's more of my enemy hated me ever since I slammed his fingers in the door and shot him with rock salt." Ashton gave her a look like she was crazy. "What? I thought he was spirit and then his dad attacked my dad, so I decided it was the least I could do."

"Whose his dad?"

"Some big shot vampire hunter. Says my dad's the son of something evil and was one of the idiots who opened the devils gate. His name's Gordon."

The name seemed familiar to Ashton as if he's heard it before, but he couldn't quite figure out where. Maybe his dad said it once or he's known a Gordon in his life.

"Okay? Then why's he here?" he asked paying for his French fries.

"Most likely he found out where we live. His dad's really good at tracking. Crap. I knew there was a reason dad really didn't want me going out of the house. He's usually doesn't ground me when I do something stupid, unless you count the time I took the impala for a joy ride and crashed it." Ashton face went pale. His dad didn't even let him drive the infamous impala. It was his dad's baby.

"Wait, you got to drive MY dad's impala??"

"Well, I wasn't supposed too, but my dad wouldn't take me driving and I really want to, so when they left me in the car and went on a hunt I sort of started up the car and took a little drive. I only ran into the tree, it wasn't my fault I didn't know how to turn the car lights on." She gave a little smile as they started to head back to Cole and Kaylee.

When they got back to their friends, Cole immediately tried to steal a fry, but Ashton slapped his hand away.

"Chill, I haven't even eaten one yet." Jess glanced at her watch it was almost time for Kaylee's sister to pick them up.

"Kaylee, we better get going it's almost time to leave and we haven't done any shopping."

"Shoot. Cole we haven't got my basketball shoes yet!" Ashton yelled sort of loud. He then grabbed a hand full of fries and said his quick good byes before walking off to Finishline. Cole sat a second before grabbing the rest of the fries and getting up.

"Well, I guess will be seeing ya," he said walking away. Jess smiled watching him walk away off to find his best friend. Cole would do anything for Ashton and it wouldn't be long before he figures out all their secrets. Kaylee on the other hand hopefully won't find out for a while.

"Come on, Madison," The blonde grabbed her friend's arm and started dragging her into Maurice's. "I want to actually buy something before my sister gets here."

**Later Sunday night…**

Jessica lay on her bed with her laptop in front of her. Her brown hair was falling over her face, but she didn't care. All her concentration was on the screen in front of her. Since she wasn't allow to hunt for two weeks she was demoted to all the research for the hunts. It always interested her on what little people actually knew about the world they lived in. While, she was researching she signed into IM, so she could talk to her friends. That was the only way she could keep in touch with all her friends around the US. Even though he dad told her it was better not to talk to them after she left, she always made she to get their email addresses.

Kaybear2011 has added you as a friend.

**Kaybear2011: **Hey Madi

**Winchesterchic3: **Hey Kay

**Kaybear2011: **What's up?

**Winchesterchic3: **Nothing really, doing homework U?

**Kaybear2011: **same, same

The conversation went on like that for a while. The girls went on talking about boys, school, and anything else they wanted to talk to. Suddenly, though, a new friend added Jess.

Vamphunter09 has added you as a friend.

**Vamphunter09: **How rude r u to not say hello to me today.

**Winchesterchic3: **Um, who is this?

**Vamphunter09: **Oh, poor Jessica Winchester doesn't remember her old friend?

**Winchesterchic3:** Who the heck is this?? Seriously.

**Vamphunter09: **Cya, tomorrow, Jessie.

Vamphunter09 has left the conversation.

The green-eyed girl stared at the computer trying to figure out. Somebody knew who was really was and it scared her. They weren't the only hunters in Kansas.

The next day at school, Jess met Kaylee at the doors before entering the school. She was still a little freaked and kept glancing at people that could be hunters. None of them seemed to look like they knew her and she didn't know any of them.

"Hey Madison, are you listening to me?" The blonde asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What, you looking for Connor? He usually hangs out at his locker with Cole otherwise he's flirting with girls over at the fountain." Jessica smiled when she looked at Kaylee wondering how she knew this.

"And you know this because?"

"Everybody knows this, duh" The hunter laughed wondering if everybody did know. The bell rang and everybody headed off to their first hour. Kaylee and Jessica split up till lunch.

During her classes, Jessica noticed that Cole was in few of her classes. She didn't notice him much the first day, but that she knows him she did. When she walked into Honors English II, she sat down surprised to see him slide into the seat right next to her.

"Hey."

"Hi." The brunette replied with a little smile. They didn't get any other words in because soon Mr. Blaine, their English teacher, came in. It looked like he was going to ask what she was doing in a sophomore class, but he didn't have time too.

"Okay, so on Friday I left you guys to read the poem, the tell-tale heart. So who actually read it?"

A few people raised their hands, but most of the class didn't. Jess had been to freaked out over the IM and seeing Zack at the mall she didn't really think about the poem. Cole seemed to of raised his hand though.

"Well then, for those of you, who didn't read it, your got good luck because I didn't get my lessons plan done and decided instead of discussing the poem, you all have to write a poem describing your life, family, friends, or anything you want it to be."

The assignment seemed easy for the brunette, but a lot of people groaned and whined about it. Mr. Blaine gave the class the whole period to work on the poetry and the poem was supposed to be presented in front of class the next day. Jessica worked hard and kept stealing glances at Cole to see what he was doing his on. He seemed to keep erasing everything and starting over every few minutes. She just shook her head and worked until the bell rang.

At lunch, Jessica set with Kaylee and met some other girls, but seemed to talk to the blonde most of the time. As lunch ended and the brunette headed to her locker, but was pulled into a empty classroom before she reached it.

**A/N: ohhh, what's going to happen?? Read and Review and I'll post faster….**


End file.
